Simply Slytherin
by Heala
Summary: What would happen if Harry had found a book about the houses of Hogwarts and realized that Hagrid had lied. Would Harry still be a Gryffindor if he didn't think that all the evil wizards had come form Slytherin.
1. Chapter 1

1**Simply Slytherin Book 1**

**Chapter 1**

**A Book of Truth**

**Text Legend**

!!!!!!!!!!...Break in Story...!!!!!!!!!!

...Text such as Books and Letters...

_§...Parseltongue...§_

**...HEADLINES...**

_...Thoughts..._

"...Speech..."

"**...Spells...**"

**Author's Note -** This will feature a Manipulative!Dumbledore, as he is in that canon. Didn't anyone find it odd that Hagrid never told him how to access Platform 93/4 (Enabling Mrs. Weasley and her family to help him), or that he never spoke of dark wizards and witches coming from other houses, even Peter Pettigrew- although Hagrid didn't know it, was dark and came from Gryffindor (This instilled a dislike of Slytherin house as he had been told Voldie came from it). I also find it laughable that someone who had made _at least_ 10 trips to Hogwarts and back couldn't remember where it was (Mrs. Weasley had to have taken it at least 7 times by herself, another 14 for Bill and Charley, at least 5 for Percy and about 2 or 3 with the twins. That adds up to at least 28 times she has taken a trip to there.)

This will feature a Powerful!Dark!Intelligent!Slytherin!Harry he will be less trusting and think more than he did in the canon book.

Harry explored Flourish and Blotts, looking for something that would explain all this house business better when he came across _A Guide to the Wizarding World by Helena Ravenclaw_ the book looked rather old and dusty but it looked to be exactly what he needed. He flipped through the pages looking for something on Hogwarts houses. He finally found it and read:

...Hogwart's students are divided into four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each house has certain requirements to get into them. The house of Gryffindor is known for their courage and chivalry, Ravenclaws are known for their intelligence and wit, Hufflepuffs are hard-working and loyal while Slytherin house is the house of the cunning and ambitious. Contrary to popular belief, not all Dark Wizards have come from the house of Slytherin, they have been equally spread out but because of their cunning nature the House of Slytherin tends to gain a rather bad reputation...

The book listed plenty of deceased Dark Wizards that had been from varying houses, Harry wasn't really paying attention to that as Hagrid's words were echoing in his ears _"There's not a single dark witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin"_ he couldn't believe his new friend had lied to him and it hurt, deciding to not let it show he grabbed the book and walked over to Hagrid who was grabbing a book called _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_. They payed for the purchases and headed over to Eeylops Owl Emporium where they picked up an owl that Harry named "Hedwig." after the patron saint of orphans, next they went to the Apothecary where Hagrid wouldn't allow him to buy a solid gold cauldron,("It says Pewter on yer' list.") and they got his scales, ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope.

The last thing they purchased was his wand. Harry had wanted to get his wand since Hagrid first told him he was a wizard.

The shop looked shabby to Harry, but had a sign hanging over the door that said "Olivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. It had a single wand sitting in the window.

He heard a bell ringing form somewhere when he walked in the door while he was looking around at all the little boxes piled up to the ceiling on every wall. He could also feel a strange tingling feeling that he couldn't explain.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped, he hadn't seen anyone walk up but when he turned around an old man with wide, pale eyes was standing there.

"Hello," said Harry awkwardly. He didn't know what to say.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, I thought I would be seeing you soon Harry Potter. You have your mother's eyes it seems just yesterday she was in here herself buying her first wand. Swishy made of willow, excellent for charm work. The wand chooses the wizard of course."

After Olivander measured him he tried many wands before he found the right one. However, the more he tried the happier Olivander seemed to get.

"Tricky customer, eh? Well try this one holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

When Harry took the wand he felt a warmth travel up his fingers. He brought the wand down with a swish and red and silver sparks shot from the end like a firework. Mr Olivander cried, "Oh bravo! How very curious.."

He put Harry wand in it's box still muttering. "Sorry," said Harry, "but _what's_ curious?"

"I remember every wand I've ever sold Mr Potter. It just so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand gave another feather. It's curious that you should be destined for this wand when it's brother gave you that scar. I think we must expect great things from you Mr Potter."

Harry shivered, he didn't think he liked Mr Olivander much. He seemed a little creepy, but Harry would still think about what he had to say about his wand.

After they had finished in the wand store Hagrid had left, telling him to be at King's Cross Station September 1st and then sending him on the train to Little Whinging. When he finally arrived home it was near midnight, he collapsed on his bed and sighed aloud. He had wanted to trust Hagrid but he really couldn't, after all, the man was fairly old and would know if some dark wizards came from more than just Slytherin. He would have to keep reading all of his new books.

His last thought before sleep overtook him was _I really need to start thinking more and be less trusting..._

The following month had passed rather quickly for Harry, what with reading his new book _A Guide to the Wizarding World_ and the company of his new owl Hedwig, it seemed only like a week since he had last seen Hagrid.

He got all of his things packed and ready as Vernon had- only for Dudley's tail removal, mind you -decided to take Harry to London or more specifically King's Cross station, even then it was reluctantly. The ride was rather silent, nobody wanting Harry to back out of going at the last minute- well, the Dursleys figured that he would love to be in their oh so courteous care.

They arrived about an hour later, as soon as he had taken his school things and Hedwig's cage out of the trunk of the car and shut it they had drove off, Vernon laughed saying that they were abandoning him there as there was no Platform 93/4. He was going to ask a passing guard before remembering a passage from the book, _...Platform 93/4 is hidden from muggle view using various charms and enchantments. To enter you simply have to walk through the wall illusion between Platforms 10 and 9..._

Deciding to trust the book, his trust in Hagrid diminishing even more as the man had neglected to tell him, he was walking towards the platform when he heard "-packed with muggles, of course-" looking to the source of the voice he noticed a rather large sea of red, when he heard the women ask "Now, what's the platform number?" he became suspicious, especially when the youngest was able to tell her the correct answer. Harry was really trying to become more perceptive and picked up some of the smallest things, but this seemed rather blatant seeing as there were three older looking boys who must have already attended Hogwarts at least a year.

He didn't feel like _entertaining_ them with 'The-Boy-Who-Lived's' presence so he just pushed his cart past them and walked through the barrier looking rather professional at it, when in actuality he had been scared he was about to make a fool of himself.

He boarded the train, ignoring all the people around him's presence for the most part and managed to find an empty compartment at the back of the train. He pulled out his book, beginning to read on the more useful daily-use spells such as the Summoning charm and the Scourgify spell, not five minutes later he was interrupted by the youngest red headed boy he had seen "Can I help you?" he asked, wondering if his mother asked him to befriend the 'oh-so-great' Harry Potter.

It took the widening of the eyes that were looking at his forehead to dismiss it "You're _Harry Potter!?_" Harry decided to humor him "Oh? I am? _Really_?" he sneered, imitating the blond boy from Madame Malkin's perfectly. This seemed to throw the boy off as he blushed red and ran from the compartment. Harry continued his reading trying to forget about the idiot.

The train had been moving for about 10 minutes when he was interrupted again, this time by a girl with a hair color much like his own and icy-blue eyes "Can I sit in this compartment?" she asked, her voice had a slightly aristocratic sound to it, he decided one question would answer her own question "That depends," he spoke "as long as you do not gawk at my scar or say things like "You're _Harry Potter!?"_ I believe we'll get along well enough." the widening of her eyes almost made him boot her from the compartment but he was thrown through a loop when her gaze became slightly colder "Do you think you're so good because of your scar, Potter!?"

This made his eyes widen before he smiled, glad that she was not like the red-head "Actually, I was hoping you weren't like everyone else, always pointing at me and praising me for _living_. I only _lived_ because my parents _died_." his tone was bitter as he explained it and if the slight widening of her eyes and grin on her face was any indication, he had just made a new friend.

The girl heaved her trunk into the above the compartment, and then turned around offering a hand, he shook it and introduced himself "I'm Harry Potter." the girl before him snorted, it was rather obvious "Blaise Zabini." she introduced.

**Author's Note -** The pairing will probably be HarryxFemBlaise, as I like the pairing and I like it even more with a story where Harry is not at the receiving end of Dumbledore's manipulations. This was about 1,000 something words of actual story, the next chapter will be much longer.

AN- I took over this story so will be reposting it with some new parts to it. Tell me if there's something to fix or if your interested in being a beta, I really need one.


	2. Chapter 2

1**Chapter 2**

**AN: **After this chapter I'll most likely be updating once a week. The first two chapters were already done, so after this I'm writing as I go.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what House do you think that you'll be in," asked Blaise, "I'm hoping for Ravenclaw or Slytherin myself."

"I think I'll probably be in one of those two houses as well. I certainly had to be cunning to survive with the muggles all this time, they didn't like or approve of magic at all." Harry said. "Do you know anything about the teachers that we're going to have this year? I met the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but he seems to be afraid of his own shadow, I'm hoping the rest are going to at least be able to talk about their subjects."

"Well," Blaise started, "the potions teacher and Slytherin Head of House is Severus Snape. He's great with the Slytherins, my cousin graduated two years ago, and says he always protected them. Then there's Professor McGonagall, she teaches transfiguration and is in charge of the Gryffindors but is pretty fair with everyone."

He and Blaise spoke some more, talking about various things like spells they already knew, he found that she was a lot like himself if only much colder. He was very irritated when the compartment's door opened _again_ but when he saw who it was he decided to give him a chance to get over the whole 'Oh my god, you're Harry Potter!' stage and allow him to speak some.

"Is Harry Potter in here, they're saying all over the train that he is? Is it you?" the boy asked neutrally.

"Yes, and you're the boy from the robe shop if I remember right." the boy seemed to grin in satisfaction and walked in the door. Two large boys were behind him and about to follow him in when Harry spoke up. "Can you have the other two go somewhere else?"

"Crabbe, Goyle go find Parkinson and sit with her." He said before he shut the door as they turned to go.

"Sorry about them," the pale boy spoke "their fathers told them to follow me around." Harry nodded, deciding that all parents were a little odd, some trying to get their children 'stars' for friends and others having their kids be bodyguards. "My name is Draco Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you."

They talked a little before the subject became houses "I'll be in Slytherin, my entire family has." the boy spoke proudly of being in the house of snakes "Yeah, me and Blaise decided that it'll be either Ravenclaw or Slytherin for us." Draco smiled, content to see they had a chance of all three being in the same house.

They were interrupted about 10 minutes later when they heard the trolley, they all bought a little of everything and devoured the candy while talking. Needless to say, Harry was quite happy to find two people who knew how to carry on a conversation without staring all the time at his head.

The rest of the train-ride was uneventful, they only stopped talking when they realized how close they were to Hogwarts and they let Blaise have the compartment while they put on their robes. When they were almost to their destination a voice echoed throughout the train "We will be arriving at Hogwarts in 5 minutes, please leave all luggage on the train as it will be taken separately, thank you."

The train slowed down, eventually stopping at their destination and allowing all the students to get off the train, he heard Hagrid's voice call out "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" and they walked over to him, following him to the boats which they took across the black lake to Hogwarts, there were a lot of 'Oooh's when they first caught sight of the massive castle.

They went through an opening which lead them to a passage-way, all the way to a massive set of double-doors. Hagrid knocked on the doors three times, though it was more like pounding.

The door swung open at once, allowing them a view of a rather stern looking women that had a pointed-hat on, Hagrid spoke "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," she thanked him and allowed him to leave. Harry decided that Blaise had been spot on in her description of the witch. She did not look like someone that Harry would want to cross.

They followed her across the entrance hall- Harry could hear 100s of voices to his right which he suspected to be students -but she took them to an empty chamber, they all had to stand fairly close due to the small size of the room. She explained all about the four houses of Hogwarts- all of which Harry already knew -and then told them the Sorting Ceremony would begin shortly and left.

"I can't believe all we have to due is try on a hat," Harry said, "when Hagrid first told me I thought we were going to have to do a test."

"That's it? My father wouldn't tell me, he said it was tradition to be surprised." Draco said.

A couple of ghosts drifted in while they were waiting- giving everyone a scare -and they chatted amicably about the area they were from and the like before finally leaving. It wasn't much longer until McGonagall returned from wherever she left to "Now, form a line and follow me." she ordered.

After they had a nice line formed she opened the doors and they walked into the Great Hall, hundreds of students who were chatting quieted at their arrival. Harry was rather stunned by the ceiling, he had read about it and apparently the girl from earlier had too ("It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History._") he was reassured that the book was correct when the stern woman placed a stool in front of the hall and a hat on top of it.

He was still surprised when the hat began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find,_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, _

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head,_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you,_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindors,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_(from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone)

The hall burst into applause as the hat finished it's song. It bowed and then became still again, though Harry was wondering about the hats words _"...You'll make your real friends..."_ he was wondering what the hat meant by that, was it talking about he, Blaise and Draco?

He almost laughed when he heard the boy from earlier say "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about fighting a troll." like they would allow first-years to even attempt something like that, it was hilarious. "I can't believe he's such an idiot," Harry mumbled under his breath to Blaise.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long piece of parchment, she spoke "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool and wait to be sorted," she paused "Abbott, Hannah." a blond girl with pig-tails walked up to the stool and put the hat on, moments later it cried out "HUFFLEPUFF!"

It continued like this, the girl from earlier put the hat on and it called out "RAVENCLAW!" her name was apparently Hermione Granger. The hat continued and eventually "Malfoy, Draco!" was asked to come up, the hat barely touched his head before calling out "SLYTHERIN!" his friend bounded happily over to the snake's table and sat down.

There were a couple more people sorted into the various houses before the Professor called out "Potter, Harry!" whispers about him broke out as he strode- outwardly confident, inwardly... er- not so good. -up to the hat and dropped it onto his head, the hat spoke in his mind "Hmm... Difficult. Very Difficult. Plenty of courage, yes, but only when protecting those you trust and yourself, you also don't trust easily... Ah! Very intelligent.. ever the perceptive boy..." Harry gripped the sides of the stool thinking _Let it be Slytherin. Please be Slytherin. Please be Slyther_- "A wise choice that is... you will be great you know! And Slytherin _will_ help you on your way to greatness... No objections? Alright then, better be... SLYTHERIN!" he called the final word out to the hall.

As Harry took the hat off he grinned, the reactions were priceless Headmaster Dumbledore, looked like Christmas had been cancelled, as well as that stern woman, McGonagall. As a whole, the hall was shocked- save him, the hat, Draco and Blaise, as they figured it was this house or Ravenclaw. Finally- as he strode over to his table -every table burst into cheer- save Gryffindors and the Slytherin Head of House as he was still in shock - and he sat across from Malfoy, glancing at Blaise and hoping she was placed in the same house.

As she was last, the sortings continued until Professor McGonagall called out "Zabini, Blaise!" Harry's new friend walked up to the hat- albeit with arrogance that most purebloods wouldn't be able to top -and sat on the stool, dropping it onto her head. It took about a minute before "SLYTHERIN!" was called out throughout the hall, the house in question burst into cheer, Draco and Harry happy that all three of them were in the same house.

Blaise walked over to Harry and Draco and they watched as the Headmaster stood up and spoke "Welcome! he said "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank You!" at first Harry didn't know what to do, laugh or hope his Headmaster was only slightly insane and wouldn't murder students.

He decided to laugh. Like most everyone else of course. But his eyes bulged out when he turned back to the table and their was food all over it, he immediately filled his plate with many different foods, deciding to try to make up for what he had never gained at the Dursley's home.

Harry ate a lot of food and was in the process of telling Blaise about something he had done to Dudley once when he felt a chill run down his spine, he was shocked when he found a ghost, covered in a silvery blood, directly behind him with a calculating look on his face. He glanced nervously at his house-mates, just now noticing that the hall was silent.

Needless to say he was relieved when the ghost that he learned was named 'The Bloody Baron' sunk into the floor below, most likely heading to his regular haunts- literally. Heh.

The Slytherins near him gawked at him after the ghost had gone, he decided some investigation was in order "What!?" he asked, this seemed to snap his fellow Slytherins out of their stupor as one of them named Flint spoke "The Bloody Baron- that's that ghost's name, has never given anyone one more than a passing glance, never paying attention to anyone. That's got to be a first." not really satisfied as to why it was _that_ important, he just nodded in acceptance and turned back to his food, chatting with Blaise and Draco.

No longer that 20 minutes back into the feast he looked up to the Staff table, when he looked into the eyes of the stuttering Quirrel he flinched, his scar flaring into pain, he gritted his teeth against it and gained odd looks from everyone around. "What's wrong Harry?" asked Blaise who looked worried "N-Nothing." he lied, taking his hand off the scar as the pain went away. One thought was in his head as he eyed the always frightened professor _There's something not quite right about him..._

They continued eating, changing to eating dessert when it arrived and he continued chatting with his two friends, once they were finished eating their dessert Dumbledore stood up "Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you." he paused "First years should note that the forest on the grounds in forbidden to all pupils. And a few of out older students would do well to remember to remember that as well." the mans eyes darted to two read-heads over at Gryffindors table who grinned sheepishly "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors." he paused once again "Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house team should contact Madam Hooch."

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." the Headmaster paused, before finishing "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Harry then noticed then that the Teacher's smiles had become rather forced, he didn't blame them, singing!? Ugh.

The song was rather annoying and he noticed that he, Blaise and Draco were the only first years not singing. He didn't regret it in the least.

Finally everyone was finished, the red-head twins finished last as they were singing it to a funeral march, Dumbledore and the rest of the hall clapped and the old man spoke again "Ah! Music a magic beyond all we do here, and now, bedtime. Off you trot!" the Slytherin 'firsties' as he had heard the older students call them, followed their prefect down to the Dungeons where their common room was.

Harry was surprised to find that it was underwater, and you could see through the window above, he also noted the various large portraits so he questioned the prefect "Unlike the other founders, Salazar didn't really care for the rules so he gave his students many rooms to sleep alone," he paused "any portrait without a tag above it designating it as theirs is free to take. Professor Snape will be here in the morning before classes to talk with all of you so be ready." with that the young man left, probably to his own room.

Harry looked around and was surprised when he found a portrait of the founder Salazar Slytherin, he was startled when the man spoke in hissing tones _Hello, young one..._ it almost seemed to Harry that he didn't expect a reply so he decided to reply in kind _Hello, I'm Harry Potter._ this frightened Blaise and Draco who were standing behind him, listening to him hiss at the portrait that had hissed in kind.

"H-Harry?" Blaise fought to keep the stutter out of her voice but she was frightened, Harry was about to reply when the portrait spoke _What is this..? Another with the gift of parseltongue... Very well, my heir. You may enter._ Harry decided it was time to reply to Blaise "What Blaise?" she kept opening and closing her mouth so Draco spoke "Wicked! Harry why didn't you tell us you were a parselmouth?" this stunned Harry who remembered the section about Salazar Slytherin and his being a parselmouth, someone who can speak to snakes.

"I- I didn't know..." the nodded, having heard that he was just introduced to the Wizarding world after living with his disgusting muggle relatives. "I think I'm going to sleep guys, we can talk about this more tomorrow alright?" they both agreed and headed to find their own rooms. Harry turned back to the portrait of the wise founder and asked _How may I enter?_ the man seemed to think before saying _My previous heir could speak this language of snakes, the password will be 'Muggleborn Supremacy' as nobody would assume anyone, a Slytherin no less, to use it. After all,_ the old man seemed to muse more to himself than Harry _we must always be cunning._ Harry grinned at that, it was rather amusing.

Deciding he would chat with the portrait later, he spoke the password _Muggleborn Supremacy._ the portrait swung open with a slight 'creak' that signified it's loss of use. He wrote his name on a tag he had been given and slid it into the holder above the portrait. He entered the room, the portrait shutting quietly behind him, and then looked around, in awe at the room that looked to have been untouched other than to clean for ages.

He decided to explore his new dwellings tomorrow after classes but, as he was very tired, he collapsed unto his bed, drifting into sweet blissful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

1**Chapter 3**

**AN: **This is the first chapter of this story that is all mine, so tell me what you think. If anyone is interested in being a beta reader for this story send me a message or leave a note in your review. Sorry the chapter is a couple of days later than I planned, but I was having trouble deciding what to have Snape say. I ended up doing something other than what I planned, Dumbledore is going to be in the next chapter I hope.

Thanks to Hokage-sama Naruto, oldman543, bandagesecurtiyaw, ClaireB, The French Dark Lord, spacecatdet, sankalpdeoxys, megamikaze, sarah, Reader, and panther73110 for reviewing

Parseltongue

'Thoughts'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape was not a nice man. He didn't particularly like children and he couldn't handle stupidity or laziness. As the Slytherin head of house was walking back to his rooms after the sorting, he still couldn't believe what had happened. Harry Potter was in his house.

'I thought he was going to be just like his father, arrogant and acting without ever thinking of the consequences of his actions,' Severus thought, 'but James would have killed himself before he joined Slytherin house. I'm going to have to think about what to do with this unexpected Potter.'

He finally that he would have to treat him just like any other new Slytherin, he wouldn't treat one of his snakes like he had been planning to treat Potter. 'We'll see what happens.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He looked around at all his new snakes that were gathered around him in the Slytherin common room. 'Ten new ones this year, I hope none of these have problems that I'l have to deal with right now.'

"Over here everyone, I want you to take a good look around at your fellows. The ones around you are going to be the only ones that are going to stand up for you or even believe you when something goes wrong. The rest of the houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and even Ravenclaw will always going to discriminate against you. The teachers will almost always listen to the others over you. If one of your fellow snakes have a problem it is going to be your problem as long as you are out there. You can have as many arguments and fights as you want when your in the common room or dorms, but out there you are one group." Severus started.

"Does everyone understand so far? Do you have any questions so far?" He asked.

"Very well," he continued when no one had anything to say yet. "These are you class schedules and directions to get to your classes, so I don't want to hear that you were late to any of them." He looked around and was only slightly surpised to see Draco and Blaise with Potter. Draco's father had most likely told him to try and get along with Harry Potter. "Don't cause trouble for your teachers because then I'll have to deal with it. Sometime this week I'm going to be calling all of you to my office to talk to each of you individually. My office in the same hall as my classroom, If you have to come talk to me, you'll be most likely to find me there outside of classes. Dismissed, go get your bags and come back here so the prefects can take you back to breakfast." He watched the first years scramble back to there rooms before he left to go to the hall himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he first woke up he couldn't remember where he was. Harry looked around the room trying to figure out where he was until he spotted his trunk at the foot of his bed.

'I'm really here finally. I had best look around and see what I have in here I was too tired last night.' The room was one of the nicest he had ever seen, though that wasn't suprising considering Aunt Petunia was the highlight of the decorating knew. He had his own bed, a wardrobe, small desk, and even a couple nice armchairs with a table between them. The wood on all the furniture was a warm cherry wood with emerald and forest green material where needed for chairs and drapes. As he got up he noticed that there was also a door opposite the one he came in and discovered that it led to his own little toilet room. He had a shower, toilet, and pedastal sink with a mirror above it.

'I can't believe this is all mine, I actually have a room I can call my own. I wonder if all the other rooms look like this.'

He decided to get ready for the day and go down to the common room and see of any of the others were awake yet, and wait for Profeesor Snape to come and talk to them.

As he exited the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, he heard, _Good morning little one, did you sleep well? The first night is always the strangest, but you will become accustomed to being the dungeons without any windows._

_I don't even remember falling asleep, sir. As for the lack windows I'm used to it, sir, I used to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs. _Harry explained. _This castle is amazing so far, I can't wait to see the rest of it today _

Harry never noticed all of the other Slytherins staring at him as he talked to Salazar, though Slytherin did notice them watching. They seemed to be in shock, that not only was someone talking to the portrait that never spoke to anyone, but it was Potter and he was speaking in parseltongue!

_Come and talk to me after classes my heir, everyone is watching you now _Harry looked around suprised, he hadn't noticed everyone just staring at him, but continued talking.

_Okay, why do you keep calling me your heir though sir? I don't think that I'm related to you._

_I'll tell you tonight when you come and talk to me_

Harry nodded, and walked over to the chair closest to the door and looked around the common room. The room had decorations similar to his room. Emerald and forest greens, warm cherry wood, silver brakets, with touches of browns and black. There were a couple couches, armchairs, study tables with chairs around them, and of course the large fireplace that still had roaring fire going in it. 'It must be cold in here under the lake without that fire going.'

Just as he was about to start looking at all the portraits all the rest of the Slytherin first came out of their own rooms. Blaise was the first to come over to Harry. "Good morning Harry, are you ready for today?" Blaise asked when she reached him.

"Yes, I was just waiting for everybody else to come out. Professor Snape should be here soon to talk to us." Almost as soon as Harry finished Professor Snape came through the wall entrance and called them over.

As he started to talk to them about their house and the other houses Harry began to listen intently so that he would have the knowledge he needed to know. He didn't want to make a stupid mistake and be fooled, he needed information so he could make less impulsive decisions. When Professor Snape said that he wanted to talk to them individually he didn't know what to think. He decided not to make a decision about it until the Professor had talked to him. When Professor Snape finished Harry ran to get his bag, he couldn't wait to begin his classes.


End file.
